Daisuke Yamamoto
Daisuke Yamamoto ( Yamamoto Daisuke) is the main protagonist of Wildcard. He likes to draw comic and believes that reality is no fun. Because he's into this stuff, he has no friends and people make fun of him for it, even teachers. Appearance Daisuke has amber eyes and short black hair. He usually wears his school uniform without his blazer. Personality Daisuke is a chūni, someone who has imaginations and doesn't accept or believe in reality. Because of this, he has no friends. He thinks of himself as some sort of hero. He thinks reality is no fun. He is also a scaredy-cat. History Daisuke is imagining him fighting man in black with all his power. He described his power to make things he touch stronger. When he called by a teacher in reality, people are laughing at him and gossiping. On a school bench, Daisuke is looking at his "Notebook" where he drew his comics. He drew a "Level 100" on his right hand and realizes he did it with a oil pen which doesn't come off. He covered up his right hand in cloth to hide the drawing. Then, Tashiro appears. He tells Daisuke he likes comics and asked him to show the "Notebook". Daisuke, blushing, thinks there are people who understand him and he can make friends from now on through his comic. He tells Tashiro the "special weapon" is Level Booster which is a power, not a weapon. Tashiro says to act it out. Daisuke, embarrassed to do it in public, shows how "Level Booster" is done in action. Tashiro finally stops his act and betrays Daisuke by saying his comics is piece of shit, leaving Daisuke in a shock. Daisuke tries to get his comic and gets hits by Tashiro. Tashiro steps on Daisuke's right hand and kicks a few times until the teacher comes. Teacher said Daisuke is not a kid and need to have a sense of reality. Daisuke runs away. Daisuke, on top roof of the school, screams about him being made fool by everyone, wishing for them to burn in hell. He says what's so great about beating someone in a fight. Daisuke, crying and shedding tears, says he is not bad and that his imaginations are better than anyone's. Finally, can't stand the world anymore, he attempts to suicide, but realizes he's scared and can't do it. He calms down and finds a app called "Arcana" on his iPhone. He is surprised by seeing a figment of his imagination. He fells off the railing. He teleported somewhere when he wakes up where he finds naked "Erika Misaki". He meets her and asks her name, says she doesn't have to tell. He heard a alarm. Then, Emerald Maria Habu appears.Chapter 1 He asked her where they are and is told they're inside of Arcana. He asks Emerald for cloths since she gave some to Erika. He hears what Emerald is saying and confusedly comments about "imaginations into reality". She questions him he has he has Chūnibyō, his imagination should be his forte. She reads Daisuke's notebook which greatly embarrassed and freaked him out, resulting in him saying he wish he was flower or grass.Chapter 2 Powers and Abilities Daisuke has powers in his imaginations which became real after he downloaded the app, "Arcana" and chose "Yes".Chapter 1 'Level Booster' A black glove which usually says a Level on its screen. Anything Daisuke touches has its powers enhanced. He can increase the level of his power. He can combine objects to create a new weapon. Level_10_Level_Booster_Glove.jpg|Level Booster (Level 10) Combined Weapons *'Level 200 LED Sword': Made by combining a LED light and a hand mirror. *'Level 200 Fireworks Rocket': A photoflash bomb. *'Level 200 Battle Scissors': Made by combining scissors and a stapler. *'Level 10 Steel Ruler Blade': Made by combining a scale and a modified steel ruler. Level 200 LED Sword.jpg|Level 200 LED Sword Level 200 Fireworks Rocket.jpg|Level 200 Fireworks Rocket Level 200 Battle Scissors.jpg|Level 200 Battle Scissors Level_10_Steel_Ruler_Blade.jpg|Level 10 Steel Ruler Blade Trivia *Daisuke means "Big Shell" and Yamamoto means "Base/Origin of Mountain(s)". * Daisuke has a eraser that says "MOM". It's unknown if it means "Mom" as in mother or is a acronym.Chapter 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters